Songs of Love
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: The Doctor returns back to his friends and making up on the Mistakes he made. He decides to not just take Fuyuki but also his Keronian Friend Keroro to a Point of time where Sound can Repress Negative Emotions.
1. A Friend in Need

There is a nineteenth century like Mansion, the size of a mansion in the middle of the fields as the blue stained with clouds sky shines with sunlight touching the land of Earth.

There is a Man sitting on a Chair in a Living room reading a book, after a moment just the ticking sound of a Grandfather Clock, a knock on the door was heard. The Man close the book and place it on one of the arms of the chair as he got up. Immediately a mass of blue flame shot out from the candle which is few feet away from the man and began to form some kind of large Bipedal Avian.

"I got this." The Avian said.

"Oh expecting someone?" The Man asked as he was gonna answer the door.

"You can possibly say that." The Avian spoke as it began to walk to the direction where the door is. The Man began to walk back to the chair and sat back down.

"I wonder if it's the Doctor and Fuyuki again, they are lovely chaps." He said.

The Avian grabs the handle, with the turn to the left, it pulls the door revealing A Man who's strikingly tall wearing round glasses with a thick mustache that goes across his face along with thick facial hair on his chin that's about three inches long.

He grew a Smile on his face once he sees the Large Blue Avian-like Phoenix as if they know each other. "Blue Fire, It's so wonderful to see you again from all this time apart." The Man Said.

"It sure has been, please come in." Blue Fire said.

"Why thank you." The Man said as he enter the building. He took a gander of the Place. "What wonderful place you have here."

"Thank you." Blue fire bushes from the compliment.

"Oh Blue Fire, Who's your friend here?" The Man who got up from his chair and walks towards the tall one.

"This is Wolsey, He is also a Great One." Blue Fire introduce. Pasare reach out his hand and Wolsey grabs His hand and began to shake.

"Well nice to meet you Wolsey, I'm Pasare Albastra." He introduced.

They Both let go of each other's Hands. "Nice to meet you." Wolsey said.

"Same to you as well." Pasare said. "So, What brings you to this establishment?" He asked.

"Oh, Blue Fire invited me here." Wolsey replied with a light grin on his face and turn his head towards the Avian.

"Oh that's great to know that Blue Fire has other friends." The Man said. "Well don't mind me, I will just be here reading my book."

"And I guess we will be in my Room." Blue Fire said with a bit of a Smile.

Meanwhile the Two Great One reach to the Room where previously that the Doctor and his Companion was spending the Night. Wolsey looks around as if he is Scrutinizing the place. "Very Roomy." Wolsey compliment.

"Yeah, I did have guest over." Blue Fire said.

"Oh yeah, you told me about that, that's basically the reason why you invited me here." Wolsey said as he looks at the books that's on the bookshelf.

"Oh they aren't just no ordinary guest, Wolsey." Blue Fire said as he walks to the dresser which is right next to the Bookshelf, Blue Fire grabs a Photography that is sitting on the table and hand it to Wolsey.

Wolsey grabs it from Blue Fire and looks a it. "So I take it that these are the Guest." He stated. Blue Fire just gave a simple nod.

"I will say you gents do look really happy together." He commented.

"Well Yeah sure, but the man with the Silver Fluffy Hair?" The Avian asked.

"Yeah." Wolsey gave a simple reply.

"Well that is a Time Lord known as the Doctor." Blue Fire said. Wolsey looks up and turns his head to the Avian.

"The Doctor? As in The Doctor?" Blue Fire bottles up its excitement. "Yes, that's only partial reason why I invited you here." Blue Fire stated.

"Ok, so what the other half?" Wolsey asked.

"The Doctor told me that he knows about me and the Great Ones since he was a little Boy." Blue Fire explained.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Which did develop a theory. Since this Time Lord have decent knowledge of our kind, and that fact you did befriended a young child from Gallifrey." Blue Fire said.

"You theorize that the Doctor is my young Bosom Buddy?" Wolsey stated. Blue Fire tilted its head slightly.

"Bosom..Buddy?"

"Oh." Wolsey chuckles. "It's like one of those Earth Idioms, describing the relationship between the two friends."He explained. "Mine's slightly literal as I tend to hold him against my Chest like a Parent comforting their child."

There was a bit of Silence in the room until Wolsey spoke again as he look at the Blue Avian. "You know we can't just go to him and ask him, It will be awkward."

"And we don't have to." Blue Fire said.

"What you mean?" Wolsey asked.

Blue Fire started taking couple of steps close to him. "The Doctor likes Mysteries and Fuyuki too, they cannot Ignore such things like it." It claims.

"So basically, Have them come to us." Wolsey said in acknowledgment. Blue Fire give a Nod. Wolsey began to grin. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

In a Japanese Pup, the current Time. Inside the Pup is where The Doctor, Fuyuki and Keroro is sitting in one Table.

"Glad you guys came." The Doctor said.

"Well of Course, we are your friends." Fuyuki stated.

"Even know that I left you guys behind." The Doctor stated as he have his elbow on the table and his hand on his lower lip.

"Well I get it Doctor, You lost your love one, You needed to be alone for awhile." Fuyuki said.

"But You have to remember Doctor, that you got us." Keroro spoke. The Doctor grew a small light grin on his face then he turns his head slightly to the left side over his shoulder out to the Window to see the nice weather.

"I have to say that the Monk have disappeared, Me and otus have no idea where he went." Fuyuki said.

The Doctor turns his head back at them, then takes his elbow off the table and lean back. "Oh, don't worry about that, I ran into him."

"Really?" Fuyuki said in a surprising tone. "Where did you go by the way?"

He let out a sigh like something overwhelming. "I don't know where to start." He said in a low voice.

"Well I went back to the Black Hole, but wasn't able to get to the other side of it, then I decide to go the End of the Universe." He started.

"What!" Both Keroro and Fuyuki said in unison. The Doctor clenched the muscles in his face from the reaction from the Two.

"Why go there?" Fuyuki asked.

"Are Time Lords even allowed to go there?" Keroro asked.

"No, it's even considered forbidden." The Doctor replies to the Keronian Question. "And answer your question Fuyuki: Well because I heard it as a wonderful view, I was in distraught and distress, I just haven't been thinking straight. Time did stop me from happening."

"So, Who's this Monk Person?" The Keronian asked. The Doctor came into realization that Keroro never encountered the Monk. "Oh that's right you never met him."

"Yeah, seems to missed out a bit." Keroro said in a low voice.

"He's a Old School friend of the Doctor, altho that Definition is changing at a slow rate." Fuyuki replies.

"Time has changed over the past centuries." The Doctor spoke.

"So the Monk is like the Rani and the War Chief." Keroro asked. The Doctor lift up his shoulders and drops them.

"He is isn't he?" Keroro spoke again. "Let me guess, He wasn't sent from the other Time Lord to Eradicate me and the Platoon or even the Keronian race?"

"As I know the Monk, He doesn't do something like that unless He put the price on it." The Doctor explained.

"So he's a Mercenary," Fuyuki claimed. The Doctor let out of small sigh.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes." The Time Lord said. Keroro sighs in pleasure.

"I will that makes me feel better about myself and others." He spoke. The Doctor raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh, and why is that?" The Time Lord asked. Keroro shrugged his shoulders.

"It's obvious, comparing to your non-native friends to your native friends. It seems that We are the better ones." Keroro claimed. The Doctor was gonna say something but he knows the Keroro is right about that so he couldn't argue with that statement.

There was silence again, he tap on the table with his index finger, the Doctor looks out of the window once again then look at the table where his hands are.

"So when I was gone well even know I was gone, You, Fuyuki was probably looking into something that is out of the ordinary." The Doctor spoke. Fuyuki grew a small grin on his face.

"You know me very well, Doctor." Fuyuki said.

"I know an Adventure once I see one." The Doctor claim with a smile. Keroro enjoys having them two interact with each other. "So if you must know, I have been looking up online and found out that there a Mysterious Resonance that can reduce Negative Emotions."

The Doctor seems to be interested in the info that the Human is giving, he place his index finger and and thumb on the tip of his chin. "Interesting."

"I guess that's an alien thing?" Keroro asked.

"Well..Well, Human can make Psychological Therapy by using Sound but using Sound to consume Negativity that's definitely alien." The Doctor rambles.

"So wait a Minute are you guys telling me that there is a Alien that have a capable of Manipulate Sound and using to Eat Emotions." Keroro stated.

"This Alien is a Sonomancer by the way, and yes it is using sound the eat the emotions that makes life miserable." The Doctor said.

"Whatever it is can't be Hostile if this mysterious force doing that." Fuyuki said. The Doctor's face grew a grin on his face once more.

"Well, we have to find out now don't we." He replies.


	2. The Friend in Deed

Cumbria, an English county. It is the year 1206 the year before on the Doctor's Lifetime set foot upon the land. The Sky is overcast, a light breeze passed by on and off. In the highlands stood a Monastery on the edge which below is the beach with the sound of roaring and clashing waves.

A tall Man with green long straight hair wearing dark brown habit clothes which typical clothing for the Monks in Cumbria.

He walks along the tall grass which they a being pushed by the breezing wind to another man with the same clothes with dirty blond hair with his back facing to him. Once the one with the green hair got closer to another man, he taps the shoulder of the man that is just standing, he turns around to the man with Green hair, revealing to have a thick and fully grown mustache, so grown that it covers the upper lip.

He seems to tense up as he turns around as if he was expecting someone but seems to relax himself. "Oh, it just you." He spoke as he turns back to his current position.

"You must have thought I was the Abbot?" The Man with the green hair which he goes by the name Kero.

"What Else? He's been a thorn in my side since the days we got here." The Monk spoke. "He's been the pain of my behind since days after we set foot here."

"The Abbot did say that this is a place of Peace and Redemption." Kero protested as the Monk scoffs a bit.

"And that's the reason why I brought you here, for the Peace and Redemption." The Monk spoke as he twisted his sides a bit then turns back. "Did you come here because of the Abbot, trying to persuade me to come to the receptions?"

"Well.." Kero left a pause as he turns his head slightly for a moment then back. "I guess you can say that. But, I just remember something like something just popped in my mind."

It seems to catch the Time Lord's attention. "Such as?"

Kero rubs his hand on the back of his head. "Well, I remember that have been here before." He replies.

The Monk turns around completely, facing to the Green hair man. "Go on." Kero drops his arms.

"I was with the Doctor. He's coming here." Kero spoke again. The Sentence of the Latter echo like sound channeling in a corridor. In one of the rooms in the Monastery is a tall Man with Long Black hair, full grown mustaches on his upper lip with the same color of his hair. He was standing behind a Window, He turns around to Blue Fire, who is behind the Man.

"Did you hear that?" He said with a Smile on his face. Blue Fire just shrugged his shoulders. "Obviously I didn't, Wolsey."

The Man to two steps towards the fire entity. "The Doctor is coming here, It's working." He still has a Gleeful smile on his face. Blue Fire seems very impressed.

"Oh, that's great." Something just sprang into Blue Fire's Mind. "Wait a Minute. Where did you hear that from?"

Wolsey smile fades a bit as he thought for a moment, he twisted his head back towards the Window with narrowed eyes and unpleasantly look on his face. "That Vexatious Monk."

"If the Doctor is coming here, then we just leave." The Monk said. Kero just shakes his head. "No."

"What?"

"I said no. You took me here for reason, and I rather stick with it." Kero said. The Renegade Time Lord sigh in a bit of irritation. "Alright fine I will just leave you here on your own then." The Monk turns around and began to walk away.

"Do that. I will show myself to the Doctor and I will say it's all from the Meddler of Time." The Monk stops at his steps from what the Monk has never thought that a Keronian will do.

He Turns around to face Kero again and began to walk back. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"I guess I am." Kero replies. "So, Basically you're in a situation here." The Monk groans in irritation and frustration.

"You are just like him. How long you been with him?"

Kero just smiles and shifted his Torso to a different direction but still keeping his head facing at the Time Lord.

"Longer than you think Monk, not even the Doctor knows."

"Don't go vague on me now." The Monk said. "Listen, you return back to the Monastery."

"You're not coming along?" Kero asked. The Monk began to walk away. "I will meet you along the way."

"Ok then, just don't be Late." Kero said still having a slight grin on his face. The Monk stops at his tracks as he turns around with a irritable look on his face, looking directly to the Keronian.

"I am an Time Lord." He stated. "I can arrive before you even get to the Monastery."

* * *

The Blue Box Appearing and disappear for a few times, with the Wheezing sound. For a moment the Blue Wooden Box fully appears as then wheezing went silent. The Door swings inward than one person have step out of the Box which appears to be Keroro.

"Oh geeze Doctor, for once can you at least take us to a Place that is less gloomy." The Keronian said.

"I'm a Time Lord Keroro, Not a Weather Lord." The Doctor said coming from the inside of the Blue Box. Fuyuki step out of the Box, and began to look at the surrounding and feeling the gentle wind brushing through his hair.

"Would it be could cool that the Doctor can manipulate the weather?" Fuyuki said.

"Well knowing the Doctor he probably will get bored from it and go rogue." Keroro couldn't help but to smile as if he is making fun of his childhood friend or stating the facts that it could Parallely happened.

The Doctor was the last to step out of the blue box as he close the door behind him while carrying something on his other arm. "Very humorous of you, Keroro."

"I will say that it does feel Excotic here, like the first time we went to france." Fuyuki said.

"Oh yeah I remember, it's one hell of an adventure we had. You should've have been there, Doctor." Keroro had a Nostalgic moment before the time the Doctor returned to them.

"Well by that time, I was in a different universe, possibly with a different face." The Doctor hands habits to Keroro and Fuyuki.

"What's this?" Fuyuki asked.

The Doctor began to put his on. "Well if want to find out what's this force is, we must blend in." He replies.

"We never done like this in our previous travels." Fuyuki stated.

"Those were different of course. This time we are hunting an alien." The Doctor said.

"And what Alien that be?" A Voice asked. The TARDIS Crew turned around to see a man leaning on the side of the Doctor's TARDIS that is the Blue Police Box.

"The Monk!" All three said in Unison.


End file.
